Home Life
by Dontcrylullaby
Summary: No cases, no murders, no work, just Booth, Brennan and Christine interacting in their home. Fluffy fluff fluff! Reviews are much appreciated! COMPLETED
1. Ice-cream and Hockey

It was a typical evening in the Booth household, Booth watching a hockey game on the TV and Brennan reading a book, Christine swapping between her father and mother's lap. Christine was only 2 and a half, but she could already read a few words. "How is ice-cream made, daddy?" Christine asked her dad, out of the blue like all of her questions are.

"Why honey, do you want some?" Booth replied, his concentration on the game.

"No, I want to know how it is made." She replied calmly.

"Uhhh, with ice...and cream." Booth responded, eyes still fixed to the TV. Christine, not fulfilled with her father's response hopped off his lap and sat on her mother.

"Mommy. Where does cream come from?" Christine asked her mother.

"It comes from cows, just like milk does." Brennan replied, giving her daughter her full attention.

"But mommy, I thought that milk came from mommies?" Christine replied, confused.

"Well some milk does, that's the milk you drank when you were very little." Brennan replied, interested to see where this conversation was going.

"Do they make mommy ice-cream?" Christine asked her mom.

"No, mommy milk is just for babies, and it just stays as milk." Brennan responded, smiling.

"Is that why we have to borrow milk from cows, Mommy? So that not just babies get milk too?" Christine asked, intrigued.

"I guess so." Brennan replied. Christine, now content with her answer, asked her mom to read her book aloud.

* * *

"Alright, baby," Booth agreed, "one bedtime story and then it's time for bed. Do you want to choose the story?"

"Yes daddy. I want this one." Christine pronounced perfectly as she handed her father her favorite book.

"Oh, this one." Booth said jokingly, "just for a change."

"Daddy." Christine said firmly. "This one is my favwit."

"I know honey, daddy's sorry, I was just kidding." Booth said laughing at how similar she was to Brennan. Booth started reading the first few pages as Christine appeared to be falling asleep in his arms. "And then the NHL got their act together and the Flyers..."

"Daddy that's not the story." Christine said half asleep, her eyes still shut.

"It could be, your eyes are shut." Booth argued with his daughter.

"No, Daddy. You're wrong." Christine said sternly, now sitting up looking at her father.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. Let's finish your story." Booth continued.

"No Daddy, I would like to hear the end of your story." Christine said to her father. Booth noticed Brennan leaning in the doorway smiling at the two of them. "Look honey, mommy's here to say goodnight. How about I finish my story another time?" Booth said.

"Okay Daddy. But daddy?" Christine replied.

"Yes my princess?" Booth responded.

"Do you think one day we could go to one of the games we watch on TV in real life together?" Christine asked her father innocently. Booth beamed, he couldn't believe his daughter was so smart, but also enjoyed sport.

"That sounds like the best day ever." He replied to his little girl. "But first you have to go to sleep. Goodnight baby." He said kissing his daughter's forehead. Brennan had now moved closer to their daughter's bed, laughing at Booth's reaction to their daughter's question. She knew how excited he was, but he was trying not to show it. Brennan pulled the covers over Christine and kissed her goodnight "Goodnight gorgeous. I love you with all my heart." Brennan said to her daughter. "I love you with all of my heart too mommy. You too daddy." Christine replied, her eyes closed. Booth switched off the lights to their daughter's room and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "did you hear that?" He asked Brennan excitedly, "she's going to be the next hockey superstar!"

"I don't think that's what she said, Booth." Brennan replied smiling, she loved that a question with such an innocent intention made Booth so happy.


	2. Babies and Tickle Monsters

Booth was washing the dishes and Brennan was cleaning up Christine's trail of toys from the day while their child slept upstairs. "The amount of mess a being of her size can produce is remarkable." Brennan said, putting the last of her toys into a basket.

"It's ten times worse with boys." Booth snickered, "They have trucks and lego, and trust me, I would rather step on a barbie in the middle of the night then either one of those." Booth continued. "I mean I've been tortured and shot at, but nothing is as painful as stepping on a piece of lego. It could break any man." Booth laughed.

"I wouldn't mind having a boy." Brennan pondered aloud, "Russ and I used to have so much fun playing together, I think he secretly liked having an excuse to play with my girly toys." Brennan laughed, reminiscing.

"In an ideal world, Bones, how many kids would you have?" Booth asked, walking over to his girlfriend.

"Well, let me think." Brennan sat down on the couch and concentrated on the question, wanting to give the most accurate answer, "Two girls and a boy." She finally answered. "Although I would love my children, no matter their gender." She made sure to clarify.

"I know that, Bones" Booth laughed. "What about age gaps? How many years apart would they be. Ideally?." He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Not too far. Two or three years maybe." She replied, taking all of her answers very seriously, "What about you, Booth?" She asked him.

"I think that sounds perfect." He said, holding her tight.

"Well you know Booth, Christine is two and a half, and it takes nine months..." Brennan said, attempting to subtly hint at her partner.

"What are you saying, Bones?" Booth asked, looking Brennan right in the eye, smiling. "Are we gonna make a baby tonight?" Booth couldn't hide his excitement.

"Yes. I think we should try." Brennan replied, also smiling. "But Booth, I don't want to do anything to try and produce a certain gender, let's just let it be, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Bones. I don't think it will take too long, since we are actually trying this time." Booth laughed. Brennan placed her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Woah, Bones." Booth laughed again, "We're not even in the bedroom yet."

"I know that Booth. I just find that this makes me very happy." Brennan replied, neither of them could wipe the smile off their faces.

"Well you know what we could do.." Booth said mischievously.

"What? Right here?" Brennan replied, she wasn't at all against the idea, "what if Christine woke up?" she attempted to remain logical. Booth disregarded her question and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Christine chanted as she jumped on her mother, still asleep in bed, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She swapped to her father.

"Good Morning Princess!" Booth said, pulling his little girl in for a hug and a tickle. There was nothing Brennan loved more than waking up to the sound of her daughter's laughter.

"Save me mommy! Daddy has turned into the twickle monster!" Christine managed to say through giggles and squeals. Brennan, laughing too, grabbed their daughter and hid her under the covers with her, Brennan putting a finger over her mouth signaled to Christine to stay quiet, although she could hardly stop giggling, the suspense of not knowing when her father was going to attack again made her giggle. Christine pushed herself up against her mother, trying to hid from her her father and his tickling hands, when Booth pulled the covers off them with a monster's roar, Christine squealed with laughter. Booth grabbed Brennan and pulled her off the bed, holding her in his arms like a newly wed couple.

"Mwa ha ha!" Booth laughed, planting as kiss on his girlfriend lips.

"Daddy." Christine scowled. "You're not supposed to kiss her. You're supposed to tickle her." The two year old said with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face.

"Maybe I'm the KISSING MONSTER" Booth roared as he put Brennan back on the bed and attacked his daughter with kisses.

"Christine!" Brennan said to her daughter, sort of yelling so she would hear her through giggles and squeals "Look at the clock, what does it say?".

"Wait daddy." Christine said, blocking her father with her arms. Christine squinted at the clock, which made Booth laugh, and finally decided on an answer, "Seven O'clock." She said definitively. "Wait, mommy!" Christine said excitedly. "Science dude! Science dude!" Her pitch returning to a squeal.

"Good job, Christine!" Her mom said proudly. "Quick, let's go before we miss the beginning!" Brennan and Christine ran out of the room. Booth laughed. "Only a two year old who watches the Science Dude can read a clock." He followed his family down the stairs, and began making them pancakes while they watched their favorite show.


	3. Playgrounds and Bikes

"What do you want to do today, baby?" Booth asked Christine who was sitting on a chair in the lounge room, still in her pajamas.

"Umm..." Christine thought out loud, "I don't know, daddy. What do you want to do?" She replied to her father.

"How about we take your trike to the park?" Booth suggested.

"Oh, yes. That's a good idea, Daddy. You're very smart." Christine said as she hopped off the chair and wondered over to her mother. Brennan was looking over at Booth who was pointing to himself and mouthing to her that Christine called him smart, she laughed.

"Mommy." Christine started, "do you want to come to the park with me and Daddy to ride my trike?"

"That sounds like fun, honey." Brennan replied. "But I think I will stay home and clean up a bit. We should go get you dressed though." Brennan scooped up her daughter and carried her upstairs to her room. "What do you want to wear?" Brennan asked her daughter, knowing it was no use trying to tell her what to wear. Christine rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a pair of stripy black and orange leggings that she had worn to a Halloween party and her miniature Flyers jersey that had BOOTH written across the back.

"I want to wear this." She said, handing them both to her mother. Brennan laughed at her daughter's choice, remembering that Booth was wearing jeans and a Flyers shirt.

"Alright, raise your arms." Brennan said as she pulled off her daughter's pajama top and replaced it with Christine's chosen shirt.

* * *

Christine was riding her trike along the pathway that lead to the playground, Booth walking behind her, their matching attire attracting attention from passer-bys. They reached the playground and stopped at a bench, Booth helping Christine de-mount the trike.

"She is very cute." An old lady who was sitting on the end on the bench exclaimed to Booth, gesturing to Christine.

"Yes." Christine replied. "I am adorable." The old lady, shocked by Christine's vocabulary, laughed and replied,

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Yes," Booth added, "She is just like her mother" Booth laughed.

"Daddy, I am going to go and play over there, okay?" Christine told her father, "Will you be okay by yourself?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes baby, you go have fun." Booth replied to his daughter. Booth looked up to see the surprised expression of the parents on the bench next to them.

"Da-da. Me play." Their child said, trying to re-gain the attention of his parents.

"How old is your little girl?" The father asked Booth.

"Two and a half, going on thirty." He laughed. "What about yours?"

"He is two and a half as well." The mother replied, "we thought he was fairly advanced..." she continued.

"Oh." Booth said, realizing they were referring to Christine, "she just knows a lot of words." Booth said, trying not to make enemies with another family who had children the same age as Christine. Christine wondered back over and pulled her father's arm down, twisting his watch so she could read it.

"Daddy, it's twelve O'clock. We told mommy we would be home for lunch. We have to go now." Christine explained to her father.

"Yeah, okay, sweetie. Hop on your trike, let's go." Booth smiled at the parents, who smiled back half, fake smiles.


	4. Surprises and Sport

Brennan was in the kitchen, getting lunch ready for Booth and Christine. Christine had told her she would be home for lunch, which meant that they would be home right on time.

"We're back mommy!" Christine yelled as she ran through the door, Booth behind her carrying the trike. Brennan laughed again when she saw their matching attire, it was funny even the second time.

"Oh, good!" Brennan said, bending down to scoop up her daughter, "I missed you so much!" She planted a kiss on Christine's forehead, "I've got lunch on the table, we're having your favorite." Christine wandered over to the table and pulled herself up onto her chair, Booth and Brennan not far behind her.

"Mommy, what are these envelopes doing on daddy and my plates?" Christine asked, confused.

"Why don't you open yours and find out?" Brennan smiled at her daughter, and then at Booth. Booth and Christine both opened their envelopes at the same time.

"Woah-oh!" Booth exclaimed, "Flyers tickets!" He flashed his charming smile at Brennan, excitement in his eyes. Christine squealed and ran to hug her mother.

"When is it for, Mommy? When do we go?" Christine asked, jumping up and down.

"Tonight, baby, so you're already dressed!" Brennan replied, she was happy that her family was so happy.

"Thanks Bones." Booth smiled at his girlfriend across the table.

* * *

Christine was being tightly hugged by her dad's arm as Booth pushed his way through the crowd to find their front row, VIP seats that Brennan had surprised them with.

"Oh gosh, your mother spoils us!" Booth said as he read the 'Reserved For VIP' sign, placing his daughter on one chair and sitting on the other.

"Daddy, what doe mean?" Christine asked curiously, wondering if it's another word she could add to her vocabulary.

"It stands for Very Important Person." Booth explained.

"Who is the person who is very important?" Christine asked her father.

"Well, that would be Mommy." Booth said honestly.

"But we are mommy's V I Ps aren't we daddy. That's why we can sit here." Christine reasoned with her father.

"Yes, baby. That's right." Booth laughed, in awe of his daughter.

"Daddy, why does the big screen say twenty five?" Christine asked her father.

"That's how long until the game starts. Maybe we should go get something to eat?" Booth suggested.

"Okay daddy." Christine agreed as she stood up on the chair so her father could pick her up.

* * *

"Alright." Booth said, reading the menu board as they stood inline for food. "You want a hot dog?". Booth suggested to Christine.

"No, daddy. Do you know what they are made out of?" Christine replied, her face full of disgust.

"No...do you?" Booth asked, again surprised by his daughter's knowledge.

"Yes. I do." Christine replied, she began listing off the ingredients she could remember, the whole line listening to her now had the same disgusted face as Christine had moments ago.

"Mommy is that true?" A little boy behind them in the line asked.

"No honey, she's just a baby, she wouldn't know these things." The mother replied.

"Okay." Booth said quickly, attempting to stop his daughter from saying anymore, "no hotdogs for us...ever." He had no doubt that what Christine was saying was true. "How about we just get some drinks." He compromised.

"Okay Daddy." Christine agreed.


	5. Phone Calls and Positive Tests

Brennan was the first to wakeup, which was not a common occurrence, usually a jumping child was involved, but not today. She sat up in bed to see Booth fast asleep beside her, still in his Flyers shirt and jeans. Brennan ventured into Christine's room to also find her asleep, but Booth had made sure she was in her pajamas. The phone rang as Brennan closed the door to Christine's room, Brennan picked up her pace to answer if before it rung out.

"Hello?" Brennan spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Bones!" A little voice replied excitedly from the phone.

"Parker! How are you?" Brennan recognized the voice immediately, and there were only two people on earth who called her Bones, and one of them was asleep in the room next to her.

"I'm good." He replied. "Is dad there?"

"He's asleep, but I can wake him for you." Brennan answered, knowing Booth would want to be woken for Parker.

"Oh, no, that's okay." Parker reassured her, "I just wanted to see if you were going to be home later today. Mom said I could come for a visit if you were home."

"If you're coming of course we'll be here!" Brennan responded. "Your dad and Christine will be so excited when I tell them you're coming."

"Okay, awesome." Parker replied. "Mom says to tell you we should get there around twelve."

"Alright, see you then!" Brennan smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

Booth had just woken up and walked out into the lounge room. He could see groceries and grocery bags on the counter, meaning Brennan had just returned from the store. He walked over to start unpacking the bags and pulled out a box of triple choc cookies, they were Parker's favorite and Brennan only bought them when she was expecting Parker. Booth looked up to see Brennan walking out of the Bathroom, she smiled at him.

"Is Parker coming?" Booth asked Brennan excitedly.

"Yes. He rang before. I expect him to arrive around twelve." Brennan replied. Brennan walked over so she was standing next to Booth. Booth noticed that she was holding something behind her back.

"What've you got there?" He asked, trying to looked behind her. She brought her hands out in front of her, holding a pregnancy test.

"It's positive." She said, smiling uncontrollably.

"What!?" Booth, now also smiling uncontrollably asked. "We're having another baby! Wait, don't you need to check with the doctor to make sure or something?" Booth asked her.

"I took the test last night, I just got back from the doctors. I am definitely pregnant" Brennan replied. Booth kissed Brennan on the lips, neither of them able to wipe the smiles off their face.

"Bones, we're having another baby!" Booth repeated, letting it sink in.

"But I'm your baby, Daddy." Christine said, she was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. Booth looked at Brennan, trying to figure out what he should do. Brennan shook her head at Booth and bent down with her arms out stretched.

"Hey there gorgeous! Did you have fun last night?" Brennan asked her daughter who was now running into her arms.

"I did Mommy! I did!" Christine replied, and then went on to describe every single thing that happened. Booth and Brennan kept exchanging glances, hoping that Christine hadn't remembered what she had overheard.

"And guess what, bab...honey?" Booth jumped in as soon as Christine had stooped talking.

"What Daddy?" Christine turned to her father.

"Parker is coming over! And he is going to be here real soon." Booth told Christine, whose face lit up at the sound of her older brother's name.

"So how about you go pick out what you want to wear and I'll be up in a minute?" Brennan said to Christine.

"Okay Mommy." Christine replied and ran up the stairs.

"Well that was close." Booth said to Brennan.

"Yes," Brennan replied. "The pregnancy is only in its very, very early stages. I would hate to think about telling Christine if anything went wrong..." Brennan explained.

"Bones, nothing is going to go wrong." Booth said, wrapping one arm around Brennan's waist and placing his other hand on her stomach.

"I certainly am very excited, Booth." Brennan said, placing her hand on top of Booth's.


	6. Parker and Baby Talk

"Parkey! Parkey! Parkey!" Christine yelled excitedly as Rebecca's car pulled up, Christine ran to the car.

"Hi Becca." Christine yelled as she ran past the driver's window. Right as Parker opened his door, Christine ran into a hug.

"Hey Christine!" Parker hugged her back, smiling. "Dad!" Parker yelled excitedly when he saw his dad, "Come on Christine, let's go." Parker said, taking Christine's hand as they ran over to their dad together. Booth picked up Parker as he hugged him, and then picked up Christine with his other arm.

"You say bye to your Mom?" Booth asked Parker.

"Bye Mom!" Parker yelled over to his mother.

"Bye Becca!" Christine copied him. Rebecca pulled out of the driveway, waving out the window.

"Alright, buddy." Booth said, putting Parker back on the ground. "You're getting a bit heavy for your old man!" Booth said laughing.

"Hi Parker!" Brennan said, smiling.

"Hey Bones!" Parker gave Brennan a hug.

"Parkey, come see my new books!" Christine said, wriggling in Booth's arms trying to get down. Booth let her down, kissing her on the head as her feet hit the ground.

"Christine, why don't you show Parker your books and then bring him back down to the kitchen for lunch." Brennan suggested to her daughter.

"Okay Mommy." Christine agreed. "Let's go Parkey!" Christine grabbed her older brother's hand and dragged him into the house.

Booth moved closer to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love when my whole family is together." Booth said to Brennan. "Even you little one." Booth whispered as he placed his hand on Brennan's stomach.

"I love you, Booth." Brennan said, smiling. Booth kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you too, Bones." He then grabbed her hand with his and began dragging her into the house just as Christine had done with Parker.

"Let's go Bones!" Booth laughed, and so did Brennan.

* * *

Booth, Brennan, Christine and Parker were sitting around the table eating their lunch. Parker was talking about school and sport and Christine would repeat every detail about last night about three times. Just as they were finishing their lunch, Christine turned to Parker.

"Mommy and Daddy are having another baby, but I told them that I was their baby, so I don't think they need another one." Christine said to Parker. Parker looked over at Booth, who was looking at Brennan, who was looking at Christine.

"Daddy also has you, Parkey, so I think that he is just being greedy." Christine said, not realizing that everybody else had stopped what they were doing.

"Okay." Booth said, pushing his chair back away from the table, "You two come here." Booth said, gesturing to his lap. Christine sat on one knee, and Parker on the other.

"We are going to have a baby, even if you don't think we should, Christine" Booth confirmed to them. Christine was frowning and Parker was smiling.

"I hope it's a boy!" Parker said. "I've always wanted a brother." Parker hopped off his dad's lap and walked over to Brennan, he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love him already." Parker said to Brennan. Brennan hugged parker and replied,

"It could be a girl, but I would be very excited if it were a boy, too." She said, agreeing with Parker. Christine was still sitting on her dad's lap, frowning. Everyone looked over to her.

"Honey, just because you'll have a little brother or sister, doesn't mean you won't be our baby." Booth said to her. "You'll always be our baby."

"Although you won't always be _a_ baby, you will always be _our_ baby" Brennan clarified for Christine, who she could see was confused by Booth's words.

"Do you promise?" Christine asked her parents.

"Of course we do." Booth said, hugging Christine.

"Okay." Christine said, her frown disappearing, "But I want a sister, I already have a brother." She said as she walked over to her Mom. Christine stood in front of her mother, hands on her hips, and said to her mother's stomach, "I'm your big sister, which means you have to do what I say, and I say that you have to be a girl." she ordered firmly.

"It doesn't work quite like that, honey." Brennan said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"But good try." Booth said, laughing.


	7. Camping and Family Bonding

"Mommy, why can't I go with daddy and Parkey?" Christine asked her mom as they waved goodbye to Booth and Parker.

"Because, Honey." Brennan began, "You get to see Daddy all the time, but Parker only gets to see him sometimes." Brennan explained.

"But I only get to see Parkey sometimes too." Christine argued with her mother.

"I know, baby, but we have to let Parker have some alone time with Daddy." Brennan replied. Christine nodded.

"Okay, Mommy. Now we can have alone time together." Christine said, now understanding the situation.

"That's right." Brennan said, smiling, "What should we do?" She asked Christine

"We could make Parkey his favorite dinner!" Christine said, her eyes lighting up.

"I have a good idea." Brennan said, bending down so she was level with Christine, "We can set up the tent and camp in the backyard tonight. You and I can cook Daddy and Parker their special dinner on the fire and maybe we can roast some marshmallows as well." Brennan suggested to Christine.

"Yes Mommy! Can we! It will be a surprise for Parkey and Daddy when they get back!" Christine's pitch was approaching a squeal.

"Alright, we will have to go to the store later, but I believe it would be best if we set up the tent first, since that will take the longest time." Brennan thought aloud. Brennan looked up and realized Christine was running to get the tent, giggling as she ran.

"Wait for me!" Brennan yelled as she ran after her daughter.

* * *

"Okay, so if we hammer these nails in here, I believe we should be done." Brennan said, reading the instruction manual that Christine was holding for her.

"It is very big, Mommy!" Christine exclaimed, "We will have lots of room for all of us!"

"Indeed it is." Brennan agreed, it had taken them a while to assemble. Brennan bent down and hammered the nails into the grass, securing the tent to the ground.

"What's next on our to-do list, Christine?" Brennan asked as she stood up and brushed the grass off her knees.

"The store!" Christine answered, "We need to get graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows, and stuff for dinner." Christine concentrated, making sure she didn't miss anything.

"Okay, let's go!" Brennan said as she picked up Christine and headed for the car.

* * *

"What do we still have to get, Christine?" Brennan asked her daughter who was sitting in the shopping cart she was pushing around the store.

"Ummm, what do we have already?" Christine asked, not sure of the answer to her mom's question.

"Chocolate?" Brennan asked. Christine looked around her in the cart and found the chocolate.

"Check!" Christine replied.

"Graham Crackers?" Brennan asked. Christine again looked around and located the box of crackers.

"Check!" Christine said.

"Hamburger and veggie patties?" Brennan asked. Christine already knew the answer,

"Yep! And we have salad and hamburger buns as well." Christine was serious about her responses.

"Okay, so what are we missing, Christine?" Brennan asked, she already knew what they had, and what they needed, but she knew Christine liked helping.

"Umm..." Christine was trying to remember what they were missing, "Marshmallows!" Christine said triumphantly.

"Good job, Christine!" Brennan smiled. "Let's go and find the marshmallows!"

* * *

When Booth and Parker returned home, Christine and Brennan had just finished dragging mattresses and pillows into the tent, and were waiting in the living room. As soon as she saw them, Christine ran towards Booth and was hoisted up into a hug.

"We have a surprise!" Christine squealed. She wriggled in her dad's arms trying to get down. Once she was down on the ground, she grabbed Parker's arm and began to drag him outside,

"Follow me, Parkey!" She ordered, "Mommy, get Daddy!" She yelled, already out of the room. Booth and Brennan both laughed at their daughter's bossiness as Brennan linked arms with Booth and followed Christine to the backyard.

"Woah! Dad! Look at this!" Parker exclaimed as Booth and Brennan caught up with the kids. Booth looked out to see their tent set up, filled with pillows, blankets and mattresses, and a fire going in the pit he had made.

"Wow!" Booth said, smiling, to Christine, "Did you do all of this, Christine?"

"Mommy and I did, Daddy!" Christine was still squealing. "We are going to sleep out here. We even are going to make dinner out here! We got hamburgers for you and Parkey, and veggie burgers for me and Mommy!" Christine said, without taking a breath.

"Can we go inside!?" Parker said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll show you!" Christine said as she crawled into the tent, Parker not far behind her.

Booth looked at Brennan, whose arm was still linked with his, and smiled.

"Thanks, Bones." He pulled her closer and kissed her hair, "Parker is going to love this."

"You're welcome, Booth." Brennan replied. "It was fun." She cuddled into Booth's chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I don't feel any different. Just happier." Brennan replied, smiling. Booth lent down and kissed her on the lips. Christine and Parker re-emerged from their mansion of a tent, their faces beaming with happiness.

"Mommy! It's time to cook dinner!" Christine said, as she ran into the kitchen to start gathering everything they needed.

"I'm coming, baby!" Brennan replied, following Christine into the kitchen. Booth watched Christine and Brennan dissapear into the kitchen, then turned to see Parker smiling at him.

"This is the best day, ever!" Parker said to Booth.

"It sure is, buddy." Booth said, as he sat by the fire and listened to Parker's ghost story.


	8. Worry and Goodbyes

arker and Christine were asleep in a corner of the tent, Christine snuggling into her older brother. Booth was outside cleaning up the aftermath of s'more making next to Brennan, who was reading a book by the fire.

"Are you certain you don't want any help, Booth?" Brennan asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, I'm sure Bones. You just relax. You've already done enough today, and you're pregnant." Booth said, firmly.

"Booth, are you going to get over protective again? Because we went through this last time. I know my limits." Brennan replied, just as firmly as Booth.

"Look, Bones, I know." Booth said as he sat down next to Brennan. "Sometimes you can just push yourself a little too far... and that's okay to do when you're not pregnant, but..." Booth attempted to explain.

"I know Booth." Brennan agreed. "I do tend to work...more than the social standard of necessary...and I can understand how that could make you anxious when I am carrying your offspring, but you are with me all the time, Booth. And besides, I'm not going to do anything to endanger our child." Brennan responded.

"Oh god, Bones, I know that you would die to protect our children, I would never doubt that. It's just that you can be very...spontaneous sometimes, and it scares me when I don't know what you're doing." Booth said.

"I think I understand, Booth." Brennan replied. "I will try my best to inform you of what I am going to do, before I do it." Brennan explained.

"And I will try not to be so _over protective_" Booth said, still not agreeing that he ever was.

"Okay." Brennan said, smiling at Booth.

"Okay." Booth replied, kissing Brennan first, and then her stomach. "What do think we should call him, if he's a boy?" Booth asked Brennan.

"I think you should choose this time." Brennan said. "What would you want to name a boy?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Well I always thought if I had a boy, I would name him Parker. I never thought of any after that." Booth explained. "At least we have a while to think about it." Booth joked. Brennan closed her book and stood up.

"I'm getting tired." Brennan said as she walked into the tent, "Goodnight Booth." She whispered so she wouldn't wake the children. Booth kissed her again and whispered into her ear,

"Goodnight, Bones".

* * *

"I don't want Parkey to leave!" Christine said frowning as she held onto her older brother.

"Neither do I, baby, but he has school to go to, and he has to get back to his mom." Booth explained. Rebecca pulled into the driveway.

"Say goodbye to Parker, Christine." Brennan said. Christine hugged Parker tighter and said,

"Bye bye Parkey. I love you." Brennan then pulled Christine off him so Booth could say goodbye. Brennan walked over to Rebecca's window with Christine and talked to her while they waited for Booth and Parker. Booth bent down to Parker's level.

"This was awesome, dad." Parker said, "I had so much fun."

"So did I buddy. I'll see you soon, okay?" Booth said to his son.

"Make sure you tell me all about the new baby, okay dad?" Parker said, hugging his dad.

"I promise. I love you." Booth said, still in Parker's embrace.

"I love you, dad." Parker let go of his father and ran towards his mother's car.

"Hi mom!" Parker yelled as he got into the car. He wound down the window and waved to Booth, Christine and Brennan.

"Bye Bones! Bye Christine! Bye Dad!" He yelled as Rebecca pulled out of the driveway. They all waved back at him until the car was out of sight. Booth took Christine from Brennan and kissed them both on the head.

"I love you both very much." He said, wrapping his spare arm around Brennan.

"Don't forget about the new baby, Daddy" Christine said. Booth and Brennan smiled.

"You're right, Christine. I love the new baby very much too." Booth said, walking into his house with his family, "I'm a very lucky Daddy.".


	9. Rugrats and Nightmares

It was after dinner and the whole family was in Booth and Brennan's bedroom, tired from the lack of sleep they encountered by sleeping in the tent. Christine was snuggled in between Booth and Brennan, fast asleep, Brennan was typing on her laptop and Booth was re-watching the game he and Christine had attended on the TV.

"Yesss!" Booth yell-whispered with enthusiasm at the TV. Brennan looked up from her laptop.

"I don't understand why you are excited if you already know what happens." Brennan said to Booth, the confusion obvious on her face.

"Because, Bones, it's an exciting thing." Booth responded, not looking away from the TV, "and also a little rugrat was asking me questions half the time, so I missed three quarters of it." Booth laughed.

"Assuming that you are referring to Christine when you say _rugrat, _what made you miss the other quarter of the game, Booth?" Brennan asked Booth, attempting to understand.

"What?" Booth looked away from the TV and stared at Brennan, confused.

"You said Christine was talking to you for half the time, and that you missed three quarters of the game, meaning that something else occurred for a quarter of the time in which you were not watching the game or talking to Christine." Brennan stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh" Booth said, understanding what she was talking about, "No. I was just exaggerating, Bones. I wasn't being literal." Booth replied. "Although now I have missed half the game again." Booth said, picking up the remote and rewinding through the part he missed while talking to Brennan.

"No, Booth. That was most definitely not half of the game." Brennan said. Booth gave her the look does when she misses social cues or is being too literal. "Oh." She said. "You were exaggerating." Brennan nodded, understanding.

"Yes. There we go, Bones." Booth said, laughing.

"Okay, well, continue." Brennan said, returning to her laptop.

"Woah-oh! Bones, look! It's me and Christine!" Booth said excitedly, pointing at the screen.

"Christine and I." Brennan corrected him, "and yes, Christine will be very excited when you show her." Brennan said, smiling.

"See, Bones. If I hadn't watched the game again, I wouldn't have seen this. Everything happens for a reason." Booth said.

"Well, I agree that the reason you saw Christine and yourself on the TV was because you watched the TV." Brennan began, "although I disagree with what I believe you are implying, that you watched the game because of some 'fate' that led you to see you both on the TV." Brennan explained.

"Yeah, okay Bones." Booth replied. "I regretted the last part as soon as I said it." He said. Both of their gazes fell to their daughter, wedged between them, deep in a peaceful slumber.

"She really will be very excited." Brennan smiled.

"I'm sure it is all she will talk about for a week." Booth agreed, both of them laughing.

* * *

Booth, Christine asleep in his arms, carefully opened the door to his daughter's bedroom and walked over to her bed. Booth gently placed his daughter onto her bed and pulled the covers over her tiny body. He lent over and kissed her sweaty head, making sure not to wake her. He then retreated back to his bedroom, where Brennan was asleep, her laptop's screen still lighting up her face. Booth removed the laptop from the bed, shut the lid and plugged it in to charge. Before pulling the covers over Brennan's sleeping body, Booth gently kissed her stomach, making sure he didn't wake her. After Booth had pulled the covers over her, he ran his hand gently through her hair and kissed her forehead, whispering "Goodnight, baby" into his ear as he did so. Booth wasn't tired, he had slept like a baby in the tent. Being in the army, he had to sleep whenever and wherever he could, so he was used to sleeping in crowded and uncomfortable places. Booth walked downstairs and checked everything was locked and safe, trying to waste time until he felt tired. Wandering around the house aimlessly, Booth decided he would just try to sleep. Getting under the covers, Booth wrapped his arms around his sleeping girlfriend who snuggled into him in her sleep. Booth wasn't sure how long he had dazed off for when he felt someone gently shaking him, he looked over to see Christine standing beside the bed, crying softly.

"Daddy." She managed to get out, her bottom lip dropping. Booth lent over and picked up his little girl, bringing her into a hug.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked her, stroking her hair.

"I don't remember going to bed." She said sadly. "And I'm not in my pajamas." She said, softly whimpering.

"Honey, you just fell asleep on Mommy and Daddy's bed, that's all." He reassured her. "I carried you to your bed." Booth said, Christine burrowing her head into his chest.

"I don't like not remembering, daddy." She said. Booth wiped the tears away from her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay, baby." He said. "You can sleep in here with me and Mommy, and if you forget, we'll remind you." He said, moving over to create a gap for Christine. Christine lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around her mother's. Booth lay down too, kissing the back of his daughter's head. It were times like these that reminded him how young she really was. It was easy to forget with her, but he was glad to be reminded how much she needed him every now and then.


	10. Morning Sickness and Tears

Sorry for the delay on this one, I will most likely update this story once a week from now on. Thank-you for your kind reviews. Reviews of any kind or suggestions are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, obviously. Do I even need to put this here?

* * *

Booth's alarm went off at 6:00am, which caused everybody in the bed to stir. Booth turned it off quickly and managed to untangle himself from Christine and Brennan enough that he could get out of bed. He changed into his workout clothes and jogged down the stairs. The alarm had caused Christine to roll over, still deep in her slumber, and had woken Brennan, even though she was more than used to her partner's early morning work-out alarms. Brennan never got up until Booth had left, she usually didn't even open her eyes. He knew that he didn't like waking her. After Brennan had heard the front door shut, she opened her eyes to see Christine, tangled in her arms and the blankets. She couldn't quite remember Christine getting into their bed, but assumed she had woken Booth in the night. Brennan gently planted a kiss on the top of her daughter's head as she attempted to get out of bed without waking her. As Brennan sat on the side of the bed, she felt a little queazy. "Morning sickness..." Brennan thought aloud. She looked over at her sleeping daughter. Brennan knew the one thing that scared Christine most was when her mommy or daddy were sick or injured. Feeling worse by the minute, Brennan picked up her phone and walked out of the room and down the stairs, heading for the downstairs bathroom. Sitting on the side of the bath, awaiting her morning-sickness fate, she bought out her phone and pressed 1, speed-dialing Booth. After one two rings, Booth answered his phone.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked, out of breath from his morning run.

"Christine and I are fine Booth." Brennan assured him, "I am just experiencing morning sickness..." Brennan explained.

"Oh crap." Booth said, he knew why Brennan called him, Christine freaked out when people were sick.

"Christine is still asleep, but I predict she'll be waking up soon..." her sentence was cut off by the sound of her vomiting.

"I'm on my way home Bones, I'm coming." Booth said into the phone, Brennan could tell by the sound of his panting that he had picked up pace.

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" Brennan heard Christine calling out.

"I'm down here baby. You stay up there, okay?." Brennan yelled in-between throwing up, trying not to cause alarm '_Hurry Booth' _was all she could think.

"Mommy? Where are you? What's wrong?" Brennan heard Christine's footsteps descending the steps. Brennan opened her mouth, trying to respond, but she couldn't manage any words, she threw up again.

"Mommy!" Christine's panicked voice came through the bathroom door. "Mommy are you sick!?" Brennan could hear Christine starting to cry against the door. Doing all she could to delay throwing up again, she tried to console her daughter.

"I'm okay baby. Go back up stairs." Brennan managed to say, but the sentenced ended with another round of throw up.

"MOMMY!" Christine screamed hysterically, now in full blown tears. The sound of her daughter's crying made Brennan's heart break, as her own tears rolled down her cheek. Brennan heard the front door slam open and Booth's calming voice talking to Christine. '_Thank you Booth. Thank-you.' _Brennan thought as she felt another wave of morning sickness coming on. Brennan could hear Booth's footsteps ascending the steps, and then a few moments later descending them with much greater speed. The door to the bathroom opened just as Brennan threw up yet again. Booth knelt down next to Brennan and gathered her hair, holding it back.

"It's okay, baby." Booth said consolingly, "It's alright. I'm here, Christine's okay." Booth reached over and tore some toilet paper from it's roll and wiped Brennan's mouth. Using his fingers he wiped away the tears from her face as she fell into him, leaning her head on his chest. Kissing her hair and rubbing her back, Booth whispered calming words into her ear.

"Christine? You should be with Christine." Brennan spoke into his chest.

"She's okay. I told her it was just the new baby making sure we didn't forget about it. She's playing on your I-pad. She told me she would have to have a word with the baby later on. She's not impressed." Booth laughed, making Brennan laugh too.

"I think it's over for now." Brennan said, placing a hand on her stomach. "That was worse than I ever had with Christine." She said, still leaning into Booth.

"How about we get you into the shower, make you feel better?" He said into her ear.

"That sounds good, Booth." Brennan smiled. "I want to brush my teeth first though." She said as he helped her get up. "I can get up by myself, Booth." Brennan said.

"I know you can, baby. Just pretend you need me." He laughed.

"I don't need to pretend, Booth." Brennan smiled back.


	11. Sleepovers and Ultra-sounds

_Just a quick note: This chapter is set about 4 months after the last one. For a while there, the chapters were just following on from each other, but I felt I should speed it up a bit._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, because my name is neither Fox nor Hart Hanson.  
_

* * *

Christine ran to the door as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Michael! Michael! Michael!" She squealed, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Hop out the way, bub." Booth said as he made his way to the door.

"Hey Booth!" Angela greeted him happily, "Hi Christine!" she said to Christine.

"Hey Angela. Thanks for taking her." Booth replied.

"Aunty Angie, where's michael?" Christine asked Angela, tugging on the bottom of Angela's dress.

"He's in the car with Uncle Jack, honey. I'll just say hello to mommy and then we can get going, okay?" Angela replied to the little girl.

"Angela, hi!" Brennan appeared at the doorway.

"Hey honey! How are you feeling? You look great!" Angela said to her best friend.

"I'm feeling good, thanks Ange." Brennan replied. "Christine, honey, do you have everything?" Brennan asked her daughter.

"Yes. I checked everything twice, mommy." Christine replied.

"Okay, give daddy a kiss then baby girl, then you can go play with Michael." Booth said, as he bent down and received a hug and a kiss from his daughter. Booth scooped Christine up, and stood up with her, giving her to Brennan.

"Bye mommy." Christine said, hugging and kissing her mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Brennan said as she handed Christine to Angela.

"We'll see you then!" Angela replied for Christine. "Let's go find Michael and Uncle Jack, huh?" Angela said to Christine as they walked to the car.

"You ready to go, Bones?" Booth asked Brennan, who had retreated to find her handbag.

"Yes, I'm just getting my bag." She replied.

"Okay then." Booth said. "Let's go take a peek at this baby of ours." He said smiling.

* * *

"If you would please disrobe and get changed into this, the doctor will be in a minute." The smiling nurse instructed Brennan, handing her a gown. After following the nurse's instructions, Brennan lay down on the bed.

"Are you excited, Booth?" She asked Booth who was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Are you kidding, Bones? I can't wait!" Booth replied excitedly. "What do you reckon? Boy or a girl?" Booth asked Brennan.

"How would I know, Booth. That's what we're here to find out." Brennan replied.

"Oh come on, Bones. Just guess." Booth said. Before Brennan could answer, the doctor came through the door.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth, how are we today?" The doctor asked them.

"Fine, thank-you." Brennan replied.

"Excited." Booth replied.

"Alright, so you are 18 weeks along, is that correct?" The doctor asked Brennan as he got everything prepared.

"Yes, as far as I know." Brennan replied.

"You are quite large for 18 weeks, Dr Brennan. Did your previous Doctor mention anything at your first check-up?" The doctor asked. Booth looked at Brennan and rolled his eyes, Brennan had deemed the first doctor unfit to deliver her child.

"She did say I was larger than expected for the first trimester, she suggested an ultra-sound, but I didn't want the baby to undergo more ultrasounds than necessary." Brennan explained.

"Alright." The doctor replied, "Perhaps we are just a little off with date of conception. That's usually what it is. Let's take a look." The doctor squirted some gel on Brennan's stomach. "Now are we wanting to know gender?" The doctor asked, looking at Brennan and then Booth. They both nodded, Booth took Brennan's hand. The doctor placed the wand on Brennan's stomach and an image showed up on the screen.

"Oh." Both Brennan and the doctor said simultaneously, Brennan's gaze snapped to Booth, and she tightened her grip on his hand.

"What?" Booth said, confused.

"It seems you're having twins" The doctor smiled, he was only saying it aloud for Agent Booth, it was obvious Dr Brennan could read an Ultrasound.

"Tw-twins?" Booth stuttered, staring at Brennan.

"Twins." Brennan repeated, letting it sink in.

"Two." Booth said. Both of their stunned faces turned back to the screen.

"Alright, we good?" The doctor said, quietly laughing at their reaction. "Are we ready for gender?" The doctor asked.

"Uh-huh" Booth responded, nodding his head.

"Okay, it looks like we've got...a boy over here, and...a girl over here. One of each!" The doctor said, looking at the faces of his patients, they were still in shock. "Alright, well I'll give you four some time alone, I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he exited the room. Booth and Brennan were both staring at the screen, speechless. Booth turned to look and Brennan, and Brennan saw a smile developing on his face, which made her smile too.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Booth said, breaking the silence.

"Nor did I." Brennan replied. "Although I should have. Bigger than expected for my gestational age, excessive morning sickness, extreme fatigue..." Brennan listed all the signs she had missed.

"It doesn't matter now Bones." Booth interrupted her. "We are double as lucky as we thought we were." Booth said, smiling.

"I don't think Christine will agree with you, Booth." Brennan said.

"Are you kidding? She gets a brother AND a sister to boss around!" Booth laughed. Booth lent over the bed and kissed Brennan on the lips.

"I love you, Bones. You keep giving me our little prodigies, I couldn't be a luckier man."

"They won't necessarily be prodigies, Booth." Brennan responded. "Although it is quite likely." She added. Booth sat back down on the chair.

"Booth-" Brennan said, holding her arm out for Booth to hold her hand again, "I love you too.". Booth smiled.

"Bones." He said, looking overwhelmed again, "We're going to have twins."

"Yes, Booth. And we can handle it. We can do anything together, you and I." Brennan said, squeezing his hand. Booth looked up to meet her gaze, he seemed to have snapped out of his overwhelmed state.

"You're right Bones." He agreed. "We can do anything." He smiled, and returned his gaze to the screen. "Look at that, Bones. Two of our three little munchkins. Parker will be so excited when we tell him." Booth smiled. "How did I get to be this lucky?" Booth asked, leaning into Bones and kissing her on the check as the doctor returned to the room.


	12. Big News and Pie

_Hi everyone! I've had this chapter written for about 24 hours, but the power has been out. I know, this is my third chapter in 2 days, but I promise I do have a life! Cyclones and flooding make for good fanfic writing time! When I can get internet, your reviews make me smile, so thank-you!_

* * *

"Jesus, Seeley. You've sure got some swimmers, don't you?" Rebecca laughed over the phone. "You've had two kids without trying, and when you do try, you get twins!"

"Yeah, Yeah, haha" Booth replied sarcastically.

"No but really, congratulations. Tell Temperance congratulations for me too. I'll get Parker to ring you as soon as he gets back from practice, he will be over the moon." Rebecca said.

"Alright, thanks Rebecca. Talk to you later." Booth said, hanging up the phone.

"What did Parker say?" Brennan asked as Booth returned to the couch after making his phone call.

"He wasn't there, his soccer practice is running late. Rebecca says congratulations though." Booth replied as he sat next to her on the couch. Brennan snuggled into his side, and Booth bought an arm around her side so his hand was resting on her baby bump. "Is there anyone else we should call?" Booth asked as he drew circles on Brennan's belly.

"I don't think so." Brennan responded. "We'll see Angela and Hodgins tomorrow, and I'd rather tell dad in person." Brennan thought aloud. "What about Hank?" Brennan asked, twisting her neck to look at Booth.

"Yeah, I thought we could take Christine and visit him tomorrow, Jared's going to be there tomorrow too, so that works out well." Booth replied. "We can meet up with Max on the way back." Booth suggested.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea, Booth." Brennan smiled as Booth lent down and kissed her.

"I still can't believe it." Booth said, looking at Brennan's stomach.

"Yes. It is quite a surprise." Brennan agreed.

"How do you think we should tell Christine?" Booth asked. "Do we just come right out and say it, or do we sneak it into conversation, what do we do?" Booth looked at Brennan.

"Well." Brennan began. "Christine is quite logical, so I believe she would appreciate if we just told her. You should tell her Booth, she'll take it better from you. Just make sure to say it in a way that won't confuse her, Booth" Brennan decided.

"Yeah, okay." Booth agreed. "I've got this, Bones. Don't you worry." Booth assured Brennan. The phone began to ring and Booth untangled himself from Brennan and answered it.

"Parker?" Booth asked into the phone.

"Hey dad! Mom told me to call you. So I did. As you can tell." Parker said without taking a breath. Parker rambled when he was excited. "Is it about the baby? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? I don't really care either way even though I kind of want it to be a boy, but a girl would be good too." Parker added.

"Woah, buddy. Slow down!" Booth interrupted him. "Give me a chance to respond." Booth laughed through the phone.

"Okay, sorry dad." Parker replied.

"Bones and I just got back from the doctors, and the doctor told us that we are having a boy and a girl." Booth announced into the phone.

"WHAT!?" Parker's voice screeched in Booth's ear. "A girl AND a boy. Like TWINS!?" Parker exclaimed. "There's going to be TWO BABIES! I'm going to have a brother and another sister! This is the best news EVER! You're the best dad! Tell Bones she's the best too." Parker was rambling again.

"Yeah, it's very exciting, bud." Booth attempted to get Parker to take a breath.

"When can I come visit you, dad? Is Bones' belly HUGE? I bet it is cause there's two babies in there." Parker said.

"You can visit any time you want, bud. You know that." Booth replied. "And no, Bones' belly isn't HUGE just yet, but it's getting there." Booth turned to look at Brennan as he said it, and laughed at Brennan's expression.

"Mom says I have to go now, cause I'm getting mud all over the carpet." Parker whined into the phone.

"Alright, buddy. You be good for you mom, okay?" Booth said.

"I will dad." Parker replied.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later. I love you." Booth said into the phone.

"I love you too, dad. Cya." Parker said as he hung up the phone. Booth put the phone on it's hook and turned around.

"Not huge, yet?" Brennan said, crossing her arms. Booth laughed and returned to his place on the couch.

"What? He asked!" Booth said, he knew he would pay for that one.

"Mmm-hmmm." Brennan said, rolling her eyes. "Well you better remember that you're the one who did this to me when I can't get out of bed and am the size of a walrus." Brennan said.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't let me forget it." Booth laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"It makes sense now why I am so much more hungry this time than I was with Christine." Brennan said as she spooned another mouthful of lasagna into her mouth. "We still have some pie left, right Booth?" Brennan asked Booth who was sitting across the table, laughing. He had already finished eating, and Brennan was on her second round.

"We sure do. I think there's about half left, so there should be just enough for you three." He joked.

"Okay, good. I thought you might've wanted some too." Brennan said, not picking up on Booth's joking tone. "One, or both of these babies really likes pie, Booth. They get it from you, you know." Brennan said, still chowing down her lasagna.

"Yeah, okay, slow down there Bones. You're going to give yourself indigestion." Booth said.

"Booth, I'm not a child. I know how to eat." Brennan responded.

"I know Bones, sorry." Booth said, giving up. "I'll go get the pie." He said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget the ice-cream, Booth!" Brennan called after him. Booth laughed and pulled the ice-cream out of the freezer.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said as he returned to the table with two bowls, half a pie and a pint of ice-cream. Booth began serving out the dessert, stealing some pie from the pan.

"Hey!" Brennan complained. "You said you didn't want any!" She said, scrapping her lasagna plate clean. Booth laughed as Brennan grabbed the ice-cream and started to eat it before he had the chance to put it in her bowl.

"You're right, Bones. I wouldn't want you to starve." Booth joked as he cut Brennan a massive piece of pie.


	13. Road-trips and Jealously

_Are y'all getting sick of me yet? This is an unhealthy amount of updating I've done lately, but who really cares! You guys seemed to like the chapters with a little bit of fluff, and a little bit of the more serious stuff, so I tried to do that again. I've got some good ideas for upcoming chapters, including baby names (I think I'm hilarious with these names, so prepare yourselves)! Again, your reviews make my day and really encourage me to keep writing. Suggestions are welcome!_

* * *

"CALIFORNIA, COLORADO, CONNECTICUT AND MORE!" Christine sang loudly from the back seat.

"Do we really have to listen to this educational music, Bones? I think it's clear she's mastered the 50 states." Booth said from the driver's seat.

"Oh, well we could change it to the periodic table of elements song if you'd prefer, Booth." Brennan suggested.

"No Mommy!" Christine yelled from the back. "I like this one! And so does my baby brother and sister." Christine protested. Booth laughed, that was the third time today Christine had decided what her baby brother and sister did and did not like.

"Well, looks like you're outnumbered Booth." Brennan laughed.

"NEW YORK, NORTH CAROLINA, NORTH DOKOTA, O-HI-OOO!" Christine returned to her loud singing.

"Okay." Brennan said. "So we are having lunch with Hank and Jared at the nursing home and dinner with Max, correct?" Brennan glanced at Booth to make sure their itinerary was correct.

"Yep." Booth agreed. "That should give us plenty of time to tell them the news and get back to the other side of town. And Christine will have time for a nap on the drive from Pops' to Max's, you too if you're tired." Booth added.

"WYOMING IS THE LAST STATE IN THE FIFTY STATES THAT RHYMEEE!" Christine finished her song even louder than she had begun it.

"Are we there yet, daddy?" Christine asked, two seconds after she had finished singing.

"Nearly bub." Booth replied. "5 minutes."

"Mommy my baby brother and sister want to listen to the periodic table song, please." Christine said to her mother. Laughing, Brennan changed the disc.

"HYDROGEN, HELIUM, LITHIUM, BERYLLIUM!" Christine sang along with the disc.

"Oh goody." Booth said, rolling his eyes. "My favorite!" He added sarcastically. Leaving one hand on the wheel, Booth reached his arm over and place his hand on Brennan's stomach. "Did you two want this song? Huh? Huh?" Booth asked jokingly, rubbing Brennan's baby bump playfully.

"My baby brother and sister did, daddy." Christine said in a matter-of-fact way from the backseat. "I was sharing with them and letting them choose a song. I'm a very good big sister." Christine announced.

"You sure are, bub." Booth agreed, laughing.

"These two are very luck to have you." Brennan added, placing her hand on her belly, overlapping Booth's.

* * *

"Well I think that went very well." Brennan remarked as she climbed her way into the passenger seat of Booth's SUV that was parked in the retirement village car-park. "Well Pops was certainly excited, I don't know about Jared though." Booth replied, shutting the back door of the car after securing a sleeping Christine into her car seat.

"What do you mean, Booth?" Brennan asked confused, "I thought they both seemed very happy." Brennan stated.

"Well, you know, Jared's always wanted what I've got, Bones." Booth replied. "And look what I've got! I can't blame him for being jealous." Booth said happily as he hopped into the driver's seat and reached for the seat-belt.

"Jared is married, and you're not, Booth. Doesn't that count as a victory for Jared in your competition?" Brennan asked curiously.

"No." Booth said simply. "I don't need a piece of paper to prove that you love me and that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. And besides, it's not a competition, Bones." Booth clarified.

"That's very sweet, Booth." Brennan smiled. "Although I thought you did believe that a piece of paper added some sort of value to a relationship." Brennan added. Booth swiveled in his seat so he was facing Brennan directly.

"Don't get me wrong, Bones, I would marry you any day, but you and I? We don't do anything the normal way. That's what makes us, us." Booth replied, trying his best to explain himself in a way that made sense.

"I'm not quite sure I understand, Booth." Brennan looked at Booth, confused.

"What I'm trying to say Bones, is that I love an amazing, brilliant, beautiful, intelligent woman who believes in a lot of things. Marriage just happens to be one of the things you don't believe in. It's just one of the things that makes you who you are. And I love who you are, Bones. I wouldn't want to change anything. So that includes what you believe." Booth explained, taking one of Brennan's hands in his grasp.

"Thank-you Booth. I think I understand." Brennan smiled and squeezed his hand. "But does that mean I changed you, Booth?" Brennan asked, it was quite evident to Booth that she wasn't confident with what she was asking.

"What do you mean, Bones?" Booth asked, wanting to make sure he answered the right question.

"Well, in this circumstance, we both had beliefs, and those beliefs conflicted." Brennan attempted to explain. "But you changed your beliefs for me, rather than me changing my beliefs for you." She said it in a tone that Booth had heard before, but only rarely; the times when she was doubting herself or her competence.

"No, Bones. Hey, look at me." Booth said, seeing that she was avoiding looking him in the eye. Booth put a finger under her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at him.

"You changed for me more than you realize." Booth said warmly. "You didn't believe in love when we met, Bones. You didn't believe in relationships or having children, and look where we are now. And of course you changed me. You make me a better man everyday." He smiled at her, seeing her confidence returning.

"I didn't think of it like that." She said, taking her hand up to meet Booth's which was resting on her cheek.

"Bones, I know this is a lot. I know. But we'll just take it one step at a time, alright." It had just clicked in Booth's mind where all of Brennan's self doubt was coming from. "You are a fantastic mom, Bones. Okay?" Booth could tell he had struck a chord. "If you need to cut back on your hours after the babies are born, we can do that. I can spend less time out in the field, okay, we can figure this stuff out as we need to. You and I, together, we can do anything, remember? That's what you said." Booth said. Brennan nodded, smiling.

"Thank-you Booth. I feel much better now." Brennan said. "But do you think we can just go home? I'm more tired than I was expecting to be. I'll just text dad. I'm sure he'll understand." Brennan finished.

"That sounds like a good idea, Bones. We'll go home and relax." Booth said smiling, buckling his seat belt and putting the car into reverse.


	14. Storms and Children

_I'm sorry! I know it has been longer than I promised, I just had very little motivation. There was an unusual lack of reviews for the last chapter, maybe that had something to do with it. I have a bit of a sinus infection at the moment, so if this chapter is disappointing, blame it on my sinuses. Your reviews are really really very much appreciated! Enjoy! _

* * *

By the time Booth pulled into the driveway there was a harsh wind and heavy rain falling outside the car windows. Brennan and Christine were both fast asleep, Brennan's head resting on the window of the passenger side and Christine curled up in her booster seat in the back. The change of motion when the car came to a stop was enough to wake Brennan. "When did it start raining?" Brennan asked as she rubbed her eyes with her hand.

"About half and hour ago. Radio says its going to turn into a pretty bad storm. They expect power outages across the city." Booth replied, turning off the engine. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, cautious not to get her started on an 'I'm an independent woman' rant. Brennan nodded sheepishly and rubbed her belly with her hand, "I think I was just tired.". Turning in the seat, Brennan twisted to see Christine asleep in the back.

"We should get inside before this storm gets any worse." Booth said opening his door. As he felt the force of the rain and the wind he turned back to Brennan, "It's pretty bad out here already. How about I come around and help you in?" Booth suggested, knowing full well he was pushing his luck. "That won't be necessary, Booth." Brennan objected, "I am perfectly capable of walking from here to the house without assistance. I'm pregnant, not-"

"Disabled. I know." Booth cut her off. "Alright, I'll get Christine and meet you inside then." Booth compromised, "Just be careful."

* * *

Returning from his sleeping daughter's room, Booth entered the living room to find Brennan sitting on the couch, talking to her belly.

"I thought you said there is no point in talking to them this young." Booth said teasingly, "You told me they haven't developed ears let alone the brain function to comprehend noise." Booth laughed.

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled. "That was three weeks ago I said that, Booth." Brennan replied. "They would have began developing little bones in their ears at 16 weeks, and by now I would assume they can hear us." Booth's face broke into a delighted smile. "Really!?" Booth said as he sat down next to Brennan and kissed her belly.

"Hi. Hello in there. It's your dad. Hi." Booth said to Brennan's stomach.

"Oh!" Brennan said surprised. "Did you feel that, Booth? There was a kick!" Brennan moved Booth's hands to where she had felt the movement.

"Woah-oh! Bones! I felt it!" Booth looked up at Brennan and kissed her, Brennan pulled away when the kicking restarted.

"I'm fairly sure it's the male baby, judging on the position of the feet." Brennan said to Booth.

"He's going to be a sports star, Bones." Booth said proudly.

"Well it is highly probable that he will be quite talented at sports, Booth, yes." Brennan agreed.

"Just like his dad." Booth said as he kissed the place Brennan had positioned his hands.

"And where's our quiet little girl?" Booth asked Brennan, who moved his hands to where she believed the other baby to be.

"Well you, baby girl, are going to be a genius, just like your mommy and your sister." Booth said. "And you're going to be tough. You won't let your brother boss you around. Poor boy hasn't got a chance with all these women." Booth laughed and kissed all over Brennan's baby bump.

"You can't possibly know all those things, Booth." Brennan said.

"Of course I can, Bones." Booth said, straightening up to kiss her on the lips, "Look at the genes they've got to pick from. They are going to be genius stunners just like their mother." Booth said, moving a stray piece of hair from over Brennan's eyes.

"And kind-hearted, brave, loyal and strong just like their dad." Brennan added. "And maybe a little bit handsome." Brennan teased.

"A little bit!" Booth took the bait. "No one who is less then devilishly handsome could get a girl as gorgeous as you." Booth replied, smiling.

"Oh, alright then." Brennan smiled. "Devilishly handsome, just like their dad."

* * *

Brennan was sitting on the couch watching the discovery channel, and Booth had just returned from looking out the window to check on the weather outside.

"It's pretty hectic out there." Booth said to Brennan. "I'd say it's going right over the top of us." Booth had hardly finished his sentence when the power flickered out for a second, flickered back on, and then turned off completely. A scared screech from upstairs informed them both that Christine was awake, and not fond of the dark.

"I'll go, Bones." Booth said. "I don't want you tripping on anything in the dark." He rushed out of the room before Brennan could protest and appeared in his daughter's room seconds after.

"Hey baby. It's okay. It's just the storm." Booth said as he picked Christine up from her bed, she snuggled her head into his chest.

"I don't like the dark, daddy." Christine said, unintentionally smearing snot all over Booth's shirt.

"I know, baby." Booth said, heading back down the stairs, "Hey look at this, Mommy's got some torches and some candles for us so we can see." Booth said as he returned to the living room.

"Mommy-" Christine said reaching out for her mother as her bottom lip dropped.

"Hey Christine. How was your sleep, baby?" Brennan asked as she hugged her little girl. Before Christine could answer, a loud strike of thunder hit and shook the house, making the little girl scream. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's just the expansion of rapidly heated air caused by lightning." Brennan consoled her daughter.

"Thunder." Booth said. "It's just thunder."

"That's what I said." Brennan said, confused.

"Okay, never mind." Booth said, taking Christine from Brennan as she sat on the couch. Booth sat next to her and positioned Christine between them.

"Hey, Christine, do you want to feel your little baby brother kick?" Booth asked Christine as he placed a hand on Brennan's belly.

"Daddy, you should tell him it isn't nice to kick people." Christine said with a frown.


	15. Birthday Cakes and Kisses

**_*Note: sorry this one took so long, I tried to write this chapter a few times, but I'm a perfectionist and I didn't like them. Not 100% happy with this one either, but this might be the last chance I get in a while to write anything, so I went with it. Thank-you for you amazing reviews on the last chapter, it really encourages me to continue. _**

Booth was sitting on a kitchen stool, Christine on his lap, flicking through a baking magazine.

"That one daddy! I fink that one!" Christine yelled excitedly pointing at a cake every few pages.

"That one is pretty, bub, but I'm not sure it's the one for Parks." Booth laughed imagining his son's face when they gave him a princess cake for his 12th birthday.

"Oh! I found it!" Brennan's voice echoed through the house from another room. There were some bangs and sounds of things being pushed and dropped as Brennan reappeared from the storage area of the garage holding an old tattered book in her hand and an accomplished smile on her face.

"Geez, Bones. You said it was just under a few things." Booth said setting Christine on the chair and hurrying over to his pregnant girlfriend. "Are you alright?" He was checking her over with his eyes, looking for scrapes or scratches.

"Booth, I'm fine." Brennan retaliated. "It _was _only under a few things. I admit there were some unexpected inconveniences that I had no way of foreseeing, although they were hardly endangering my wellbeing, Booth." Brennan justified, knowing that she was probably in the wrong, but refusing to admit it.

"_Hardly endangered your wellbeing_, Bones?" Booth couldn't help but laugh and kiss his partner first on the nose, and then the lips. "That doesn't make me feel any better." He said, retreating to their daughter, who was still flicking through the pages. Brennan followed him over and placed the book on the counter, maneuvering her ever-growing belly around the chair and setting herself down on the stool next to Christine. Seeing the book in her mother's hands, Christine pushed the magazine towards her father and leaned closer to the book on the counter. Looking carefully through the pages, Brennan smiled at the memories. She could recalling making almost every one of the recipes with her mom, it was one of their favorite things to do together. Stopping on a page, she swiveled the book around to Booth.

"Here it is!" Brennan announced.

"Woah! A volcano cake! That's perfect, Bones!" Booth said as he picked up the book to learn more about it.

"Yes." Brennan agreed. "You add dry ice to the red jello and it produces a visually stimulating special effect. Much like those punch bowls at that FBI Halloween party you dragged me to, Booth." Brennan explained.

"It looks awesome. Doesn't it look awesome, Christine?" Booth said, lowering the book so Christine could see the dated picture.

"Parkey will love it, mommy!" Christine squealed, running her tiny fingers over the picture.

* * *

"Here Christine, you mix this for me?" Booth asked as he placed the wooden spoon he was holding into his daughter's hand. Christine placed the spoon into the bowl and slowly mixed the batter.

"That's it, Christine!" Brennan encouraged, "You're doing a great job." As Christine concentrated on her mixing job, Booth moved from beside Christine and appeared behind Brennan, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him, kissing her hair as he did. Booth's large hands could no longer cover Brennan's belly bump, so he drew loving circles with his finger over and around the bump instead.

"Booth!" Brennan giggled as Booth's breath tickled her ear.

"Bones!" Booth mimicked.

"Mommy, daddy, I mixed it." Christine announced, unfazed by her parents usual antics.

"Did you get all the lumps out, baby?" Booth asked, looking up from Brennan's neck.

"I fink so, I don't know daddy." Christine said, over-exaggeratedly shrugging her shoulders and bringing her arms up beside her, splaying her palms out in the air. Booth and Brennan simultaneously laughed at their daughter's dramatic reply, and Booth dipped his finger in the batter.

"Feels pretty smooth to me, bub. You got all those lumps out! Good job!" Booth praised his now smiling daughter. Removing his finger from the bowl, Booth it up and tapped Brennan's nose, leaving a dot of batter on the end of her nose.

"Booth!" Brennan laughed as Booth spun her around and kissed the batter off her nose.

"Mmmm.. yep!" Booth announced. "That is some delicious batter!" Brennan shook her head, smiling and turned back to look at their frowning daughter, hands on her hips and eye brows creased.

"Mommy. Daddy." Christine said sternly. "We have to make Parkey's volc-no cake before he gets here... Otherwise you both get a time out." Christine decided, obviously pleased with herself. Trying to contain their amused smirks, both parents nodded.

"Sorry baby." Brennan said.

"We'll behave." Booth agreed, but quickly planted a kiss behind Brennan's ear.

"Okay." Christine dropped her hands from her hips and relaxed her face, picking up the book and handing it to her mother. "What does we have to do next?" Christine asked, turning back to the cake batter. As Brennan read out the next instruction, Booth planted little kissed up and down her neck, keeping his eyes on Christine's back, ready to pull away if she turned. Hearing a giggle escape from her mother, Christine turned and squinted at her parents.

"Daddy." Christine said firmly.

"What!?" Booth said exaggerating the shock in his voice, still attempting to restrain the smile.

"I'm watching you." She said, squinting her eyes accusingly at her father, her gaze falling to her mother who was losing her battle against laughter. "I'm watching you too, Mommy." She said, turning away and quickly turning back again in attempt to catch her parents misbehaving.

"Oven's next." Brennan said innocently, moving out of Booth's hold and pouring the batter from the bowl into the cake tins.

_***Request: I have a request! It would be incredibly helpful to me if you guys could submit ideas or scenarios or situations that you want to see the family interacting in. Since this is all fluff, in can be difficult to come up with "fluff plots" as I call them. It would be great if you could! Thanks!**_


	16. Boxes and Memories

_**I really am terribly sorry for the delay, but I am on holidays as of half and hour ago, so I promise I will update more frequently to make up for my horribleness! Thank-you all for your lovely reviews and suggestions, I will hopefully get around to using some of them soon! Don't forget to review if you liked it! **_

* * *

"BONES! CHRISTINE! YOU'VE GOT A PACKAGE!" Booth yelled from their front door as the parcel man drove away. Booth ran his fingers over the writing scribbled on the front of the large box, 'Miss Christine and Tempe Booth'. The return address informed him that his suspicions form from the messy writing were correct, the box was from Max. Booth heard Christine's little footprints running down the stairs, closely followed by a much heavier sounding, slower Brennan. Christine launched herself towards the box that was slightly taller than her as Brennan waddled into the room. Booth smirked at the sight before him.

"IT'S FOR ME! IT'S FOR ME! THE BIG BOX IS FOR ME!" Christine chanted as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Who's it from?" Brennan asked curiously, coming up beside Booth. Booth wrapped his arms around his heavily pregnant girlfriend and she happily leaned into him.

"Max." Booth replied. "Do you know what it might be?" Booth asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Brennan shook her head as she tried to think back to recent conversations with her always mysterious father. As far as she knew he was currently on a romantic getaway in the wilderness with one of his lady friends. Christine had resorted to hitting the box with her tiny fists after her attempts to pick up the box had failed.

"How do I open it!? I want to see what's inside!" Christine whined as she fell on her backside in defeat. Laughing at her daughter's actions, Brennan moved closer to inspect the large box, noticing the writing on the front she rolled her eyes.

"Why must he insist on calling me Tempe Booth?" Brennan asked aloud, turning towards Booth as if he was in on it too.

"Don't look at me!" Booth defend himself, amused. "I was surprised you even let Christine have my last name. I figured it would be the 'Great Name Debacle of 2012'!" He joked. Brennan shook her head and returned her attention back to the box.

"Well, I suppose you should get this open for us Booth." Brennan announced.

"Anything for my girls." He said as he bent over to pick up the heavy box.

"Bend with you knees!" Brennan said as she hit him on the behind teasingly.

* * *

"Wow! Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Christine exclaimed as she took in the sight before her. In the middle of the living room lay a beautiful four story doll's house, decorated with miniature furniture and tiny people, every little detail painted in carefully by hand.

"I'm going to go get my dollies so they can see!" Christine said as she raced out of the room. Booth turned to see Brennan sit, shocked, on the couch. Her mouth was agape as she stared at the doll's house, unconsciously rubbing her baby belly with her hand.

"Hey." Booth said softly, sitting down next to her. "You okay?" He asked, grabbing her hand from her belly and holding it in his own. She nodded sheepishly and slowly turned her head so she was looking at Booth. "It was you mom's?" Booth guessed. Brennan nodded again.

"I never though I'd see it again." Brennan stated simply. "I was never fond of playing with it, but I always found it quite beautiful." She smiled, remembering happier times. Her face dropped suddenly, "When Russ left, and social services came, they only let me take any clothes and photos I could fit in a bag, and I always figured they just sold the rest." Brennan recalled. "I wonder how he found it." Brennan wondered aloud.

"Do you think it's the same one?" Booth asked, rubbing his hands up and down Brennan's back.

"Help me up?" Brennan asked, and seconds later he was helping her to her feet. She took the few steps that were between her and the house and lifted the left side of the roof, opening it on its hinges. She laughed as she saw whatever it was she was looking for, and reached in to run her finger over some writing on the wall.

"This is it." She determined, pulling away and leaning into Booth's side.

"Russ is a neanderthal." Booth read out, and laughed. "I take it that was you there Bones?" Booth teased.

"Yes." Brennan agreed. "I remember very clearly writing that after Russ had ruined one of my experiments on purpose. My mother was not impressed when she saw it." Brennan smiled again at the memory as Christine came racing back into the room, her arms full of dolls.

"Look Molly! Look how pretty it is!" She said to one of her dolls as she sat herself and the dolls down in front of the house. "Poppy do you see it? Are you looking Olivia?" Christine continued as she organized her dolls around the house. Brennan leaned into Booth even more. Booth gently tapped his finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. He noticed a tear rolling down her face, and wiped it away with his thumb before kissing her sweetly on the mouth. Brennan smiled and turned back to observe her daughter, and pouted as she felt Booth leave her side. Booth quickly returned with a chair in hand, and placed it next to Christine and her dolls.

"Sit." He said, motioning Brennan towards the chair. Brennan smiled and silently thanked him. As Booth turned to leave the two to play, he couldn't help but overhear his daughter's question to her mom.

"Mommy? What does that say? Rrr.." Christine asked as she attempted to sound the words out. Booth grinned as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare them some snacks, silently thanking Max for the gift he gave to his girls.


	17. Early Starts and Car Rides

_**Note: Thanks to Bones447 for getting my butt into gear and getting me to update this. This chapter is leading into an idea from greenshade15, which was for them to go to a fair. It's a little short, but I am going to write and upload the second part tonight or tomorrow - and I'm thinking it'll be a long one. I pinky promise with cherries and sprinkles on top. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was barely dawn, but the Booth household was bustling with action.

"Honey!" Booth called from the kitchen, "Have we got Christine's big coat!?" He was mentally listing off things they were likely to have forgotten whist packing snacks for the road into a backpack. They were going to surprise Parker for his Birthday by taking him to the annual DC fair. Unfortunately, that meant getting up at the crack of dawn if they wanted to pick Parker up and get to the fair before lunch. Realizing Brennan hadn't replied, Booth turned towards the direction he had yelled in, seeing Brennan making her way down the stairs, her arms full of blankets and pillows.

"I have already put all of our coats in the car, Booth. I even made sure we had Parker's spare one, just in case." Brennan informed Booth, stopping at the bottom of the steps to ensure she was balanced.

"Woa-hey, you think you've got enough in your hands there Bones?" Booth asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and concern as he attempted to relieve her of some of her load.

"Pillows, Booth. Pillows and blankets. I figured you could hardly criticize me for carrying what could very well be regarded as padding if I did fall." Brennan said, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh, but don't forget about the two 'handle with care' packages you've got there as well." Booth grinned.

"It's very unlikely I could forget, seeing as boy baby Booth here has taken a liking to practicing soccer on my bladder." Brennan added, unamused. Booth smirked and helped Brennan load the pillows and blankets into the backseat of the car.

"Speaking of baby Booths, where is my don't-call-me-a-baby baby girl?" Booth asked when he realized Christine wasn't with either of them.

"She is asleep on our bed. I managed to get her dressed before she drifted off again, but I didn't want to wake her, and I decided you might have a heart attack if I tried to carry her down." Brennan replied. Booth leant over a planted a quick his on Brennan's pouting lips. "You need to pee, don't you." He said, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Yes." Brennan pouted again, irritated by the constant inconvenience.

"Okay, well you go pee, I'll get sleeping beauty, and we'll meet back here in five. Sound good?" Booth suggested.

"Fine." Brennan sighed and headed towards the bathroom for the third time that morning.

* * *

The sun was finally shining through the windows of the car, adding some much needed heat to the freezing cold morning.

"It appears we will arrive at Rebecca's earlier than anticipated, do you think we should call ahead?" Brennan asked when the drove past a school she recognized as Parker's.

"Nah, he'll be up and ready." Booth said, his eyes never wavering from the road ahead. "Knowing him he's probably waiting out the front. Even in this freezing cold." He added with a laugh. "You might want to wake Christine up, though. Give her a chance to come back to the world before we get there." Booth added, knowing full well how his daughter was right after she had just woken up. Angry and violent. Much like her mother, Booth thought, and suppressed a smirk. Sure enough, as Brennan swiveled as much as she could, which wasn't much, in her seat, to gently tap Christine on the leg to wake her, her arm was met with the powerful kick of a toddler's shoe.

"Come on baby, wake up. We're nearly at Parkey's house." Brennan said gently, venturing into the dangerous depths again to shake her leg carefully. Christine responded with a mix between and growl and a groan, and an exaggerated swing of her arms above her head. Satisfied she was awake, Brennan turned back to face the road, and was met with the no longer well hidden smirk of one Seeley Booth.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head and smiling, remembering one very recent occasion when he had been hit square in nose attempting to wake the sleeping anthropologist .

* * *

Just as Booth had predicted, parker had been waiting out the front for them, bundled up in a ski jacket, scarf, gloves and a beanie - which they were later informed were part of Rebecca's terms to letting him wait on the front path. After the very exciting and squeal-full welcome for Parker, Christine had returned to sleep, followed by Parker, not too far after. They were about half an hour out from their final destination, and Brennan had been drifting in and out of sleep.

"Ughhh!" Booth heard from beside him, as a frustrated Brennan rose from her comfortable sleeping position. "Boooooth." Brennan whined exhaustedly, making Booth smile.

"There's a gas station about a minute up the road." Booth guessed the origins of her frustration. "Think you can hold it that long?" He asked, sneaking a quick glance to his right. Brennan nodded and let her head fall back against the head rest with a sigh.

"These are definitely your children, Booth. They are experts at finding ways to make my life difficult." Brennan groaned as Booth pulled into the gas station.

"You love us for it, Bones." Booth grinned as he jumped out of his seat to help his irritated girlfriend get out of the car.


	18. Clowns and Ferris Wheels

"Oh my god that smells good." A supposedly sleeping Brennan said from the passenger seat as Booth pulled into the parking space he had found after 5 minutes of hunting for one.

"So I'm thinking we'll just set you up outside the bathroom with a sample of all the foods, and we'll come get you at the end of the day." Booth joked as Brennan wiped her sleepy eyes and adjusted to the new scenery, responding to Booth with a disapproving head tilt and roll of the eyes.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Booth laughed as he undid his seatbelt and walked around to get Christine's stroller from the trunk.

"Parker, buddy, we're here. Time to wake up!" Booth called from the trunk through to the backseat, causing Parker to stir. If both the kids weren't already awake, they certainly were when Booth slammed the door of the trunk closed.

"Sorry.." Booth said cautiously as he opened Christine's door to be met with two little frowning faces.

"Booth! Hurry up! I want to get one of those funnel cakes before the line gets too long!" Brennan stated excitedly from in front of the car where she was waiting impatiently for Booth to get the kids.

"Alright woman, give me a chance." He laughed back, buckling Christine into her stroller and helping Parker take off some of the layers Rebecca had insisted he wear.

"Don't woman me." Brennan huffed back as she eyed off the visibly growing funnel cake line.

"Alright, let's go!" Booth announced as he pulled up beside her with the stroller in one hand, and Parker's hand in the other.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Parker exclaimed, his eyes the size of saucers as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"Look Parkey! Look at the big wheel!" Christine chanted in awe.

"Bathroom, food, then rides." Booth told them as they headed towards the big gates.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Parker asked Christine as they waited in line for the large ferris wheel.

"No!" Christine replied rather too quickly and defensively, "I'm a big girl. I don't get scared." Brennan smiled at Booth as they overheard the kids' conversation.

"Are _you _scared, Booth?" Brennan teased, poking him in the chest with her index finger. Booth snorted, "Me!? I'm not scared of anything Bones.." And as if on queue, a clown handing out balloons made it's way past them, handing a balloon to Christine and Parker on his way past. Booth's posture visibly stiffened, and Brennan laughed.

"Right, of course not. You're my big brave superhero." She teased, and Booth let out the breathe he didn't realize he was holding as the clown moved off out of sight.

"Next group!" The lady running the ferris wheel called.

"That's us!" Booth said eagerly, happy to get away from the clown infected ground.

"Group of four?" The lady asked.

"Yes." Brennan confirmed.

"Alright, I'll get mom and dad to sit on opposite sides, and I'll need this little cutie to remain on someone's lap at all times." She said, motioning to Christine. "All limbs must remain inside and please don't stand or rock the cart." The lady continued as Booth helped Brennan climb in. Parker climbed in next and sat next to Brennan, followed by Booth who pulled Christine onto his lap.

"Alright, have fun!" The lady said as she shut the little gate and returned to her station.

"Woah!" Parker cried as they started to move, and Booth winced as Christine's little hand squeezed his arm. Booth tightened his hold around her tiny waist, and put his other hand over her squeezing one, which she gladly accepted to hold.

"Isn't this great, Christine!?" Parker asked as he craned his neck in attempt to see as much as he could.

"Mmmm" Christine replied doubtfully, her fear oblivious to Parker, making Brennan and Booth smile.

"Look over there, Parker." Brennan pointed towards the carpark, "Can you see your dad's car?" Parker desperately searched the rows of cars, before his eyes settled on what appeared to be his father's black SUV.

"THERE! THERE IT IS! I found it! Right there!" He cried excitedly.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Parker. Good job." Brennan agreed.

"Oh! And look!" Parker continued his search of the grounds, "There's that clown that gave us the balloons!" He pointed out gleefully, making Brennan smile in Booth's direction, noticing his disgusted face and laughing.

"Is this the only ride you can go on, Bones?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Brennan replied. "I'm sure I can go on the merry-go-round. I might take Christine on that next, and you and Parker can go on one of the scarier rides." Brennan suggested. Booth nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!" He grinned. "Hey look! We're at the top, Parks!" Booth announced when he realized.

"Woah! We're so HIGH!" Parker exclaimed. "Look how high we are, Christine!" Christine's head was buried in her dad's shirt, and she wasn't planning on moving. A muffled noise came from her direction, which Booth assumed was some sort of a decline to Parker's suggestion.

"Come on, baby. You're missing all the fun." Booth said, trying to turn her in his arms. She just dug her fingers in deeper. "I promise I won't let you fall. You're safe baby." He said again, and she lifted her head, seemingly listening.

"You won't let me fall cause you a superhero, daddy?" She asked. Brennan, who was looking on at the scene, snorted. Booth's face lit up, and he gave Brennan a cocky grin. "That's right, baby." Booth agreed.

"Okay." Christine seemed satisfied with his answer, and let him turn her so her back was pressed tightly to his chest, his arms around her stomach.

* * *

**_Note: So not really as long as I thought it would be, but I'm going to stick with the fair for a little while longer, and having something to write about will help me write more often. It is more difficult than you would think to continue a fluff story with no story line. Well, I guess the pregnancy is a story line, but you've got to give me some continuity! Thanks in advance for your reviews! They make my day._**


	19. Merry-go-rounds and Policemen

_**Another instalment of Home life, for your viewing pleasure. Expect a few mistake, I'm not feeling 100% at the moment, and typos are a common side-effect. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Mommy, I think the horsey-go-round is over there!" Christine chimed, pointing away from the direction her mother was pushing her stroller.

"I know, Christine, Mommy just has to go to the bathroom first." Brennan said, madly rushing towards the bathroom as quickly as a pregnant woman with a three year old could madly rush.

"Oh. Okay." Christine sat back in the stroller, content with Brennan's answer, and laughing at the fast pace they were flying through the crowd. As Brennan approached the bathroom, she felt a familiar sensation growing in her throat. It seemed the combination of fatty foods, ferris wheels and running through a crowded fair didn't agree with her stomach. Although determined to make it to the bathroom, her body had other plans as she suddenly stopped and lent over a bin, releasing the angry contents of her stomach.

"MOMMY!" Christine cried, blocking the sound with her hands over her ears.

"It's...okay...ba...baby" Brennan attempted to reassure her screaming daughter any chance her mouth wasn't busy.

"NO MOMMY! NO!" Christine screamed again, and before Brennan knew what was happening, Christine had managed to escape from the confines of her stroller and run, panicked, into the crowd.

"CHRISTINE!" Brennan yelled as another wave of nausea sent her back to the bin.

* * *

Booth and Parker had just reached the top of the line when Booth's phone rang.

"Next two please!" The ride attendant called.

"Dad, that's us!" Parker chimed, pulling on his dad's arm.

"Hang on buddy. Bones is calling. Let the people behind us go ahead, we'll go on after we see what Bones wants, okay?" Booth explained as he stepped to the side of the line and pressed the answer button.

"Hey Bon-" Booth answered

"BOOTH!" Brennan sobbed into the phone.

"Bones! What is it?"

"I- I was sick and she- she ran and I can't find her.. Booth please - find my baby." Brennan was hysterical.

"Shit. Okay Bones. It's alright, I'll find her. You need to take a breath, and calm down. This isn't good for the babies. Tell me where you are." Booth had Parker by the arm and was dragging him towards the section of the fair he assumed they would be in. "Okay, find a seat and don't move. We'll find her Bones." Booth comforted as he hang up the phone.

"Parker, I need you to do something for me, okay?" Booth was trying to stay calm for everyone, although inside he felt just as terrified as Brennan had sounded.

"Anything dad." Parker agreed. He wasn't a dumb kid, he could tell his dad's phone call what was going on.

"I need you to go find Bones, okay? Go find her and sit with her, hold her hand and keep her calm. When you get to her, get her phone and text me that you're with her. She's at the merry go round, do you know where that is?" Parker nodded. "Good. Go straight there, and don't get lost, okay buddy?" Booth instructed.

"Okay, dad. Got it." Parker turned and headed off to perform his duties.

* * *

"Okay. Shit. Shit. Shit." Booth took in a deep breath and tried to think where his little girl would go, when her saw the police recruitment tent out of the corner of his eye. On top of the tent was a large banner that could be seen from most of the grounds.

"Police. Yes. She likes the police." Booth said to himself, as he ran off in the direction of the tent. As he was running, his phone beeped, informing him a text message had been received. He pulled out his phone and read the message.

_~ With Bones.~_

That's my boy, he thought, shoving his phone back into his pocket. As he turned a corner, he felt his heart start beating again at the sight of his little girl sitting on the counter of the police tent, talking to two officers.

"Oh thank god." Booth sighed and picked up his pace.

* * *

"DADDY!" Christine squealed as she saw her dad appear behind the two policemen she was talking to.

"Oh princess, you scared me." Booth admitted as he pulled Christine into his chest.

"I sorry daddy. But I went to the police, just like you are daddy." Christine announced proudly.

"You should never run away, Christine. Mommy or daddy should always know where you are." Booth said sternly.

"But mommy was sick." Christine's bottom lip began to quiver.

"I know baby, I know. Just promise you will never run away again. Just put your hands over your eyes next time." Booth suggested.

"Oh I did daddy!" Christine responded, "But I kept running into things when I was running, so I stopped." That made Booth and the two police officers laugh.

"You've got a smart girl there, most kids wouldn't know to go to the police." One of the officers commented.

"My daddy says police are the good guys, and they fight the bad guys. So I knew if a bad guy tried to get me, the police would kick them. " Christine explained in a matter-of-fact tone. The three adults laughed. Booth extended his hand in thanks, and the officers shook it.

"Thank-you." He nodded towards them.

"Alright, let's get you back to mommy. You really scared her." Booth said as he positioned Christine in his arms.

* * *

Parker was holding Brennan's phone in one hand, and Brennan's hand in the other when the phone beeped.

"He found her!" Parker announced.

"Oh my god." Brennan exclaimed, and started crying again.

"It's okay Bones, don't cry. He found her. She's safe now." Parker reassured Brennan, wiping away the tears from her face. "Dad says you shouldn't get upset, it might hurt the babies." Parker added.

"I know. Thank-you Parker." Brennan pulled him in for a hug, and that's what Booth saw as he approached them at a table in the eating area, Brennan's head buried in Parker's golden locks, her arms squeezing him around his waist.

"I sorry mommy." Christine said quietly when they reached the table. At the sound of Christine's voice, Brennan's head snapped up and the tears started again.

"Oh baby come here!" She sobbed, reaching out for her baby girl. Booth bent down next to them and kissed Brennan's hair, brushing it behind her ears. "Bones, baby. It's alright." He whispered into her ear. "Stop crying. Just breathe." He whispered again, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

* * *

Booth had decided that everyone needed a break from the crowds, and had herded back towards the car. They had sat in the trunk on the car and eaten the birthday cake they'd made for Parker and he had opened the presents from them. Now Christine was asleep in her car-seat, and Parker was busy playing the new game they had bought him on his DS in the backseat. Brennan was outside the car, leaning against the passenger side door when Booth returned from finding a bin for the plates and wrapping paper mess they had made in the back of the car.

"Hey Bones. How are you feeling?" He asked, standing in front of her, one hand on each side of her rounded belly. Brennan sighed and looked up into his welcoming brown eyes. "I was just thinking, I don't know what I would have done without you and Parker today." She admitted.

"Well good thing we don't have to find out." Booth said, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"I don't like to be co-dependent upon others, Booth. I can't even look after my own daughter" Brennan sighed again. Booth smiled.

"Well at least it's not for too much longer, Bones. In six weeks you'll be back to being superwoman. I promise." Booth planted a kiss on her forehead. "And until then, we'll just have to get Christine one of those leash things you see ids wearing these days." Booth joked.

"My child will not be wearing a leash, Seeley Booth. She is not an animal!" Brennan protested. Booth laughed.

"I was just kidding Bones." He said into her lips, as he stole another kiss.

* * *

_**Well, there you go! I told you a long one was on its way! Please review, it makes my day and I just love hearing from all you interesting people!**_


End file.
